


Falling In Love With The Voice

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [42]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Role-Playing Game, but really not sexual, some sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: When missing someone so much that you are willing to try a little role playing by telephone ... only you don't need the sexual play ... you just need them by your side. You just need to hear their voice in your ear as you drift off to sleep. Knowing that soon you will be reunited with your loved one.





	Falling In Love With The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #57 (Scenario) – Sex Line Operator – 'I called you because I as curious and wow you have a very soothing voice can you please sing me to sleep.' AU

Betty bit her lip as she looked at her phone; and the number that she just pressed in. Her finger was next to the call button – but she was trying to talk herself out of this. Seriously she's really trying to talk herself out from hitting call this number. Why oh why did she program it into her phone? Why oh why didn't she throw the number away after Josie gave it to her.

 

Her eyes wondering to the card that Josie gave her two weeks previous. She felt the blush on her cheeks as she thought of what this card was. It was a number to a very exclusive Sex Line Operator. Josie promised her that this person only talks to people on the phone. That this person doesn't try to meet any of her call clients. That this person is very discreet.

 

The ache in her core deepened even worse. It's been so damn long since the last time she had anyone share a bed with her. Even a quickie wasn't in the works for her. Her eyes closed as she felt the dull ache throughout her body. Her finger pressed send and she rested the phone against her ear.

 

“How may I pleasure you this evening?” A soft voice spoke in her ear.

 

Betty bit back the moan from slipping out. Shit it has been so fucking long since she's been with someone. She shouldn't be able to about to cum from some strangers soft voice that sounded like silk in her ear,

 

“You are new.” The voice softly said. “I'll take it easy on you for your first time.”

 

“Yes please.” Betty sighed out.

 

“I'm very slowly aching into your body as my arms wind their way around your neck. My fingers lightly tickle the end hair on the back of your beautiful neck.” The voice sighed.

 

“I can feel it.” Betty whispered. Her eyes closed as she relaxed.

 

“My lips are up against your ear. Barely touching it.” The voice spoke.

 

“I want to kiss you.” Betty got out.

 

“I want to kiss you also.” The voice smoothly replied. “But let's not rush this. We have all night after all.”

 

Betty whimpered.

 

“How long has it been?” The voice gently asked.

 

“Six years.” Betty opened her eyes.

 

“Ouch.” The voice spoke. “Okay so I take it you want it fast and hard then?”

 

Betty shook her head. “No actually I'm sorry that I called. I shouldn't have. I was just curious because a friend told me that ….”

 

“Hey hey.” The voice softly interrupted. “No need to explain.”

 

“I'm so not that person.” Betty sat up in bed. “As I said it's been six years. I don't do casual sex.”

 

“So you were curious.” The voice spoke.

 

Betty laughed at herself. “Yeah. And I go and fuck it all up.”

 

“No you didn't.” The voice spoke.

  
  


Betty scooted back down in her bed. Her head resting on her pillow. “You don't have to hang up even if I don't want phone sex right?” She worried her bottom lip.

  
  


“Not for you.” The voice spoke softly. Betty heard the shift of sheets as it sounded like the other woman on the other end was getting comfortable herself.

  
  


“What can I truly do you for?” The voice softly asked.

  
  


“Can you sing. Your voice is so soothing that I feel that I can fall asleep if you sung.” Betty whispered.

  
  


“Any song of choice?” The voice questioned.

  
  


“Surprise me.” Betty hummed.

  
  


“You are the reason” the voice sung softly.

  
  


“I miss you Veronica.” Betty breathed out.

  
  


“I'll be home soon baby.” Veronica whispered. “Sleep easy tonight baby. I love you.”

  
  


“I love you my beloved.” Betty breathed out as she drifted off to sleep.

  
  


“I love you also my beloved wife.” Veronica began to sing 'You are the reason' to her sleeping wife once more as tears rolled down her cheeks. She just wanted to be home again. She never wanted to leave Betty's side ever again.

 


End file.
